The Wrong Foot
by Rapier Of Flames
Summary: Ruby and Weiss. Like fire and ice, they don't clash very well. One-Shot series. Not chronological. Rated T in case of future chapters. High school AU. Discontinued.
1. The Wrong Foot

A/N: I don't know about this one. I might turn it into a multi-chapter story, but for now it'll stay a one-shot unless I actually feel like it. I'll probably be writing BlakexWeiss for my next short story though to give some diversity to my writing curve. If you guys want more of this, say so. I'll make the chapters longer, this is just a prologue, I guess. Enjoy.

* * *

"I just don't get it, Blake." Weiss huffed, crushing her sky blue pillow to her chest. She sat on her sleeping bag with her legs pulled up. "Why does she get me so worked up whenever I see her?" she pouted.

"I don't know." Blake chuckled, amusement laced in her tone. She leaned against her own obsidian colored pillow as she read her book. Not looking up, she responded. "Maybe its fate."

"Fate? More like some bad karma if you ask me." Weiss scoffed. Her new aquaintance, Blake got up from her own bed and walked over to Weiss'. Being it the first days at Beacon, the teachers hadn't set up dorms yet, thus there really wasn't much distance in need to cover.

"Then just ignore her. That's what I'd do." Blake suggested, placing a hand on Weiss' shoulder.

"Blake, that's what you'd do to anybody regardless." a smile broke on Weiss' face.

"Whatever. Just give it some time, who knows, maybe you'll turn out best friends."

A thoughtful glaze settled in Weiss' eyes. "No way." she chucked a pillow at Blake.

"You never know. Goodnight, Princess." Blake threw the pillow back.

"Goodnight, Blake."

* * *

"I don't get it Yang. All I do is bump into her on the first day, and she instantly hates me!" Ruby flailed her arms into air, exasperation oozing out of her in waves. Plunking herself face first on her crimson bed roll, Ruby let out a muffled groan into her doggy pillow. She then lifted her face from the object and stared at the puppy face that looked back with large black eyes.

"Whoa, chill out little sis." Yang turned her head to look at her adoptive sibling with concern. "It's only been the first two days at Beacon. Plus, you know what mom and dad always said?"

"I know, I know. Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet." Ruby sighed. "But I don't think that will be the case with Weiss though. I always have this weird feeling at the pit of my stomach when I'm around her, and it's doesn't really go away unless she does."

"Oooh, is my little sis falling in love?" Yang teased. She earned a pillow to the face from the younger.

"Am not!" blushing, Ruby buried herself further into her sheets.

"Little sis has a crush~! Little sis has a crush~!" Yang chanted in a sing-song tone, making Ruby wish she never said anything.

"Shut up, Yang!"

Yang only laughed at her sister's expense. Oh yeah, she was definitely hooking these two up, she thought as another struck its landing on her face.


	2. All An Act

A/N: Yay, I promised a longer chapter and here it is. 1028 words, baby, whoo! And that's without the AN. So I give some insight to Weiss in this chapter. If you see typos or any of that sort, tell me and I'll fix it right away. I hope you guys don't hate me for taking down the previous second chapter and junk, I just didn't feel proud of it. Enjoy.

* * *

Ruby woke up for the next day with a feeling that something big was going to happen today. She could only hope that was a good sign.

Weaving through the crowded halls of Beacon to the cliff side practice yard where all first years were to report to. Excitement welled up inside of Ruby as she thought of actually getting to use her Crescent Rose in Beacon for the first time. But first, she had to go stop at the her locker to pick the scythe up as she'd left it there for safe keeping prior to having breakfast with Yang.

Speaking of the blondie, Ruby wondered where her older sister had gone when she'd only been here a few minutes ago. Shrugging the thought off as Yang was probably with her friends, Ruby proceeded to the locker room and unlocked the tombstone-like metal case.

"I'll pick you up at seven?" a male voice broke through the silence of the locker room.

"See you there!" a familiar voice chirped. Yang? Ruby turned around.

"Hiya baby sis!" the blonde greeted accompanied by a little wave.

"Wow, Yang. Just... wow." Ruby shook her head disapprovingly. "You know what dad said about dating, right?"

"What? I know what dad said... sort of." Yang scratched her cheek a bit. Have you heard about the teams yet?"

"I don't get it. I can work perfectly on my own, can't I? We were chosen for this school because we've proven that we can handle ourselves..." Ruby ranted on and on, but her rant fell on deaf ears as Yang leaned on the wall behind her knowing that this was going to take long. No wonder she didn't remember dad's lecture.

"Besides! I don't need other people to help me grow up! I drink milk!" Ruby indignantly stated whilst crossing her arms. Yang chuckled a bit at the scene. Placing a hand on the younger's shoulder, Yang gave a squeeze before speaking aloud her thoughts on the subject.

"Well, I thought it would help you to... you know, open up more to other people. You never know, it may be for the better or for the worse, but if it's the latter, then that just means something great is gonna come up after." Yang let go of Ruby's shoulder. "Anyways, see you outside?"

"Yeah, see you." Ruby waved farewell and inspected her weapon for fixes she should do before going. A few moments later, the locker to her left opened. Looking to see who her other locker neighbor was, besides Yang. Silver and blue met rigidly.

"You again!?" both simultaneously yelled in surprise. Ruby almost dropped her scythe during the encounter. Clutching the weapon closer, she noticed the other girl's locker, full of Dust cartridges.

"What do need so much Dust for?" Ruby asked, previous interaction forgotten as she looked at the amount of colorful bottles Weiss had in her own tombstone-locker.

"None of your business!" Weiss huffed. "Didn't I tell you to never speak to me again?" she drew her weapon from the metal safe keeper. Ruby freaked.

"Oh my gosh! Is that a Multi-Action Dust Rapier!? Only four of them were ever created, and the world's best swordsmen were able to wield them, so why do you..." Ruby trailed off. Why did Weiss have one?

The alabaster-haired girl slammed her locker, a storm of pain flickering in her eyes for a few seconds before calming. Ruby noticed. Adjusting her Dust pouch, Weiss hmph-ed before showing her back to Ruby and left for the door, but before she completely left the room, Ruby thought she saw a tear roll down the girl's cheek.

"None of your business."

* * *

Weiss was thankful as she sped through Beacon's wide, empty halls. Searching for the restroom, she quickly entered a stall and shoved the small bar into it's slot harshly, securing the user's privacy.

Closing the toilet lid, Weiss sat on the hard surface and curled herself up into a ball. Silent tears fell onto her lap and gritting her teeth, she willed them to stop, demoting them to small hiccups and sniffles.

Why did her act break that time? She thought it was perfect, she thought that not a scratch would even be caused.

Apparently, that was false, she thought as she suppressed a sob.

"Mother..." she cried wistfully, remembering the times she'd spent with the woman.

'Remember Weiss, it's not about whether you succeed or you fail, it's what you learn from you experiences that count, because they're what will influence your choices in the future.'

Brushing off the remaining tears, Weiss straightened herself up from her distraught state.

Yes it was all an act. An illusion if you will. All so that people wouldn't actually see the inside of her heart.

When Ruby knocked down her stuff during their first encounter, she'd been carrying Dust at the time and was internally freaking, as when Dust was disturbed with a great amount of effort, it would cause an explosion. She instead lectured the younger girl, and even called her brain-dead.

Weiss let out a breath to calm herself, after all, crying was a sign of weakness, and Father would surely be displeased if the reported that his daughter was causing ruckus at school. He would definitely move her from Beacon and into another high-end educational center.

No, Weiss would not allow that. Mother had wanted her to study here, study at the school that she herself studied in and became one of the best swords wielder in the world. Weiss glanced at the rapier in her hands.

Right, this was why she was doing this.

Heading out into the courtyard, Weiss let the morning breeze encompass her and she caught sight of the red-cloaked girl standing a few yards away. Reaching the other students, she plastered a stuck-up frown on her face.

"Hey, Weiss. I-" Ruby started.

"Don't waste your breath. Just shut up, and don't get in my way."


	3. Make Him Proud

A/N: Regarding that this chapter was supposed to be uploaded last week, and my internet was busted, my birthday was last Monday. So in honor, expect another chapter tomorrow or in a few days for TWF and AOT. Enjoy.

"Are you sure it's fine?" Ruby asked, looking at Weiss' bandaged hand.

"How many times do plan on making me say yes?" the girl replied, huffing and crossing her arms.

"I... I'm really sorry." Ruby rubbed the back of her head. "I shouldn't have ditched you back there."

"I could've handled myself fine either way, so don't worry about it." Weiss reassured.

"Really?" Ruby gave her an amused look.

"I could!" Weiss insisted, fists balled up at her sides.

Silence settled between the two as they continued to navigate half blindly through the Emerald Forest. Ruby wondered at the sudden warming up that Weiss had done during the brief time they'd been trekking through the thick foliage. But then again, they were going to be stuck with each other until they graduate Beacon, so might as well, right? Ruby ended her thought train there.

"Aww, isn't that cute?" Ruby encircled her arms around Weiss' neck from behind. "Wittle Weissy's trying to act tough."

"Am not!" Weiss blushed furiously at the amount of physical contact Ruby was initiating, her denial still as stubborn as a brick wall.

Continuing their journey, Weiss trudged on, ignoring the other who still hadn't let go of her. Pushing past vines and brambles, she soon became irate of the weight that hindered her travel to go at a faster pace.

"Ruby, will you cut that out?" Weiss grit her teeth. "You have feet."

Receiving no response, the heiress dared a glance at the younger girl, only to find closed silver eyes along with an ajar mouth.

"How is that even possible?!"

Letting out a sigh of frustration, Weiss lowered herself to the ground, and placed her arms underneath Ruby's knees, carrying her piggy-back style.

Forcing herself through an imaginary path in the forest, Weiss' face was lit to a blazing fire. Ruby wrapped her arms and legs tighter around Weiss whilst burying her face even more into the crook of the alabaster-haired girl's neck.

Chanting a mantra in her head telling her that it was either Jaune or Ruby, Weiss didn't notice the two figures ahead as they whipped around with their weapons in hand.

"Sis!"

* * *

And so that's how the four of them found themselves walking without a pause through Emerald Forest. Not a sound heard besides the constant crackling of leaves brushing past one another, or the occasional chirping of birds. Ruby still aslumber on the Schnee heiress' back.

Multiple occasions, Yang had tried to yank, pry, even threatening to blast Ruby off. All attempts futile. For when she did try, the younger sibling would just stir and mumble incoherent musing, tightening her koala-like hold on Weiss much to the latter's chagrin. Blake only smiled in mirth behind her novel, the light of amusement present in her eyes.

Weiss allowed a groan of embarrassment at the memory.

Sure, shortly after the incident the Ruby girl apologized profusely, explaining she'd stayed up late the night before working on her scythe, and that she hadn't much sleep. Sure Weiss berated her after. And maybe she might've had a bone or... thirteen to pick with that obnoxious blonde-haired sister of her teammate's, but she just could not get the memory out of her mind.

The way Ruby's warmth enveloped her like a blanket on a cold Winter's day just... gah!

Weiss wondered why she thought on it so much. She hated the Ruby girl... didn't she?

Before doubt bubbled up even more in her cranium, Weiss snuck a glance at the object of her frustration's sleeping form across the room. They'd been given the same dorm room, if it hadn't been obvious enough. The two tried filing a complaint to the headmaster, but he just wouldn't lift a finger on it. Not even the bat of an eyelash.

So they were stuck.

Deigning that she couldn't sleep that night, Weiss decided she would train. Strapping Myrtenaster on and pulling on her blazer, Weiss set off for the forest.

Ozpin declared there be no curfew, as circumstances may not allow them to retreat by dusk. The school also held property to a generous size of Grimm-free forest for academy students to train in.

She had never had to work on her endurance before. No occurences in the White castle ever needed her to do so, seeing as she'd never actually put her training to use until Beacon. But now, as Weiss collapsed, not even one lap around the forest, the heiress forced herself back on her wobbling feet with fiery determination. There was always room for improvement in her case, and this was one subject she absolutely needed to focus on considering the pitiful distance she managed to cover.

Placing one foot shakily in front of the other, she pushed of into a small jog. Finishing the lap brought her down on all fours. Whatever she had for dinner spewed forth, bile's bitter aftertaste forcing a grimace on her lips as she pushed herself up again. Willing her legs to move, the determination from before slightly faltered, although quickly returning with a stronger flame.

Weiss wheezed and gulped in the atmosphere greedily as she forced herself to continue. Sweat poured down her forehead, and tears were beginning to form in her eyes, but she didn't care.

All that mattered to her now, was when she would be able to run miles on end without breaking.

When even for just a small moment, she would make him proud.


End file.
